Tripods are well known for use where support needs to be provided, in a stable fashion, for devices such as cameras or theodolites whilst the device is in operation. The tripod firstly reduces the risk of movement of the device occurring during such operation and also leaves the operator free to carry out other tasks.
A typical tripod comprises a platform mounted on legs with each leg being mounted at an equal distance from each of the other two legs.
The platform can have attachment means for the device and other components and also electrical connections enabling the device to be operated remotely if required.
Additionally, the length of a leg can be lengthened or reduced to seat the device at the appropriate height. Normally also, each leg is individually adjustable in length to allow the tripod to be used on uneven ground.
Because the mass of the tripod and camera combined can be large, in some cases of the order of 90 kg, it is important that adjustments to the height of the tripod be easily achievable and preferably made through the use of only one hand. This leaves the user able to stabilise and support the device and/or operate the device whilst making said adjustments.
To this end tripods can be provided having legs which are independently telescopically extendable and retractable, and in which a leg has two or more leg sections of different diameters which sections can slide relative to one another, so changing the leg length. Sections are locked into position when at the correct length.
In order to Improve the ergonomics of extending and retracting the legs, a single operating lever can be used to operate all of the mechanisms that lock the sections of a leg together. A further, operating mechanism is then provided to link the single operating lever to the remote locking mechanisms. This remote operating mechanism has to include a means of allowing for the relative movement of the remote locking mechanisms as the leg sections slide relative to one another.
However, prior art mechanisms are relatively cumbersome and employ heavy mechanical linkages, such as torsion rods and/or push rods which detract from the ease of use of the tripod and also makes the tripod more expensive to manufacture and difficult to carry.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tripod leg which has robust and relatively lightweight mechanisms to address the above problems.